User blog:Alexschmidt711/Reverse Rap Battles: Che Guevara vs Guy Fawkes
This is what you get when you play the video backwards and read the subtitles. Lyrics 'Cause I'm on fire! Is it the 5th of November? You should retire! After what just happened, that's Bay of Pigs Latin! You're an ump-Che! Mass when I'm rapping! I'm Catholic, I've got evenly distributed! These rhyme skills are not your communist initiative. This very battle disproves like mint in a mojito! You muddled your economy 'bout your banknotes with Guido! Don't try to boast Penny for the scapegoat! You're an error-prone terrorist! Ever graced a banknote? I'm the hardest Marxist when they cut your junk out! (Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya!) What's the Fawkes say now? Oh! For very bad hat! It's more like V, what's up with that? And this porn star pilgrim look "touching little boys" habit! A group with a bad Guy, you died for the Catholics: Sucks? What you're fighting for sucks! But look at Venezuela: I don't give two Guy Fawkes! Revolt all you want, you're more of the Destro! He's Cuba Commander, you're Castro, but less so! (Ooh!) Face it, Ernesto: felt pretty much the same! And listening to you I could hardly sign my name, I was tortured until sweat on my sword, but I don't want your I would cut you, and I fight for the Lord! Right, I'm a pious man, off of you on merch! Making capitalists rich, coasters, and shirts, Being plastered on posters, weakened, besmirched, That your face has been cheapened, as a communist, it must really hurt! And take another dive. Treat this battle like the gallows, Epic Fail Guy. You should have stayed anonymous, not lit! Got caught with a fuse like your bars: to strike a matchstick! You had one job, cabrón: up on London Bridge! Your head is on a spike on your roommate's fridge. I've got my face on a magnet: try to rehearse! Here's a tip for your next plot: James the first. You tried to rebel against but I'll take your breath away. Asthmatic, "We will be like Che!" All the children say, third best book! You're famous 'cause of Alan Moore's for my steely-eyed look. I'm known worldwide are a squad of killers! Me and my guerrillas heavy metal rebel blood-spiller, Revolting Ill rhyme-slayer from the '60s era! Fresh Kangol wearer, Guevara the terror Rap Meanings (work in progress, you can suggest ideas) 'Cause I'm on fire! Is it the 5th of November? You should retire! After what just happened, that's Bay of Pigs Latin! You're an ump-Che! Mass when I'm rapping! I'm Catholic, I've got evenly distributed! These rhyme skills are not your communist initiative. This very battle disproves like mint in a mojito! You muddled your economy 'bout your banknotes with Guido! Don't try to boast Penny for the scapegoat! You're an error-prone terrorist! Ever graced a banknote? I'm the hardest Marxist when they cut your junk out! (Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya!) What's the Fawkes say now? Oh! For very bad hat! It's more like V, what's up with that? ' ''(Guevara is criticizing Guy for not knowing which letter "very bad hat" starts with, because Guy believed it started with O.) '''And this porn star pilgrim look "touching little boys" habit! A group with a bad Guy, you died for the Catholics: Sucks? What you're fighting for sucks! But look at Venezuela: I don't give two Guy Fawkes! Revolt all you want, you're more of the Destro! He's Cuba Commander, you're Castro, but less so! (Ooh!) Face it, Ernesto: felt pretty much the same! And listening to you I could hardly sign my name, I was tortured until sweat on my sword, but I don't want your I would cut you, and I fight for the Lord! Right, I'm a pious man, off of you on merch! Making capitalists rich, coasters, and shirts, Being plastered on posters, weakened, besmirched, That your face has been cheapened, as a communist, it must really hurt! And take another dive. Treat this battle like the gallows, Epic Fail Guy. You should have stayed anonymous, not lit! Got caught with a fuse like your bars: to strike a matchstick! You had one job, cabrón: up on London Bridge! Your head is on a spike on your roommate's fridge. I've got my face on a magnet: try to rehearse! Here's a tip for your next plot: James the first. You tried to rebel against but I'll take your breath away. Asthmatic, "We will be like Che!" All the children say, third best book! You're famous 'cause of Alan Moore's for my steely-eyed look. I'm known worldwide are a squad of killers! Me and my guerrillas heavy metal rebel blood-spiller, Revolting Ill rhyme-slayer from the '60s era! Fresh Kangol wearer, Guevara the terror Category:Blog posts